Papa don't preach
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: ¡Está embarazada! Tu mente recorre todas las posibilidades de terminar con ese bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a tu nenita, hasta que te das cuenta de que no es como tú crees. Regalo de cumpleaños para elianna.cullen :D


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo esto es mío. La canción es de **Madonna **:D

Summary: ¡Está embarazada! Tu mente recorre todas las posibilidades de terminar con ese bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a tu nenita, hasta que te das cuenta de que no es como tú crees.

Regalo para **Elianna Cullen** porque hoy cumple años. Eli, me sigo sintiendo vieja *cries* porque tú has llegado a 18 y yo ya voy para 22 XD. Parece que fue ayer cuando eras una pequeña niña (?). Ya sabes que te quiero como una hermana (aunque estés lejos) y sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Te quiero, pequeña... errr... aunque seas más alta que yo XD

* * *

_«Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby»_

(**Papa don't preach** – Madonna)

Llegas a casa después de una aburrida jornada en la comisaría. Te extrañas al ver el auto del… _novio_ de tu hija estacionado en la entrada y, de inmediato, comienzas a sentirte preocupado. Él _nunca_ está en casa a menos que tú estés presente. Le das el beneficio de la duda y optas por dejarlo pasar.

Ella _nunca_ haría algo malo.

Esa preocupación resurge al verlos sentados en la pequeña salita, tomados de la mano, y muy callados. No puedes evitar poner mala cara al respecto. Por mucho que él se esté comportando educadamente, no olvidas lo que le hizo a tu _bebé_. Luce demasiado tranquilo, mientras Bella se retuerce en su lugar, como si quisiera desaparecer de ahí. La preocupación crece…

–Más vale que te sientes, papá –por fin habla ella. Esa frase, junto a _"tenemos noticias"_, hace que tu corazón empiece a latir más rápido de lo normal.

Por más que ella trate de suavizar las cosas diciendo que todo está bien, la mueca que Edward hace no te da buena espina. Además, notas como ella se mueve más nerviosa, así como una pequeña gotita de sudor se resbala por su sien. Algo aquí no esta _nada_ bien.

Entonces, todo comienza a encajar. Tu hija está nerviosa y su novio está feliz y trata de tomarse las cosas con toda la madurez posible ante la responsabilidad de sus actos. Ustedes hablaron al respecto y ella aseguró que no iba a cambiar _eso_. ¡Ese bastardo debió haberla obligado!

–¡Estás embarazada! –explotas–. Estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

En tu mente comienzas a planear todas las formas posibles de aniquilar a ese infeliz. Comienzas a pensar cómo pudo ser posible que él le pusiera un dedo encima a tu niña, pero descartas esa idea rápidamente. No quieres pensar en eso.

¿Molerlo a golpes? Tardaría mucho. Lo más rápido era una bala en el corazón. Sabes que a Bella le dolerá que le hagas daño, pero el solo hecho de pensar que tu hija está embarazada, hace que tu mente se nuble y veas todo rojo.

–¡No! ¡Claro que no!

Notas la expresión de pánico de ella y cómo él parece que se doblará de risa de un momento a otro. Ves detenidamente a Bella, tratando de encontrar la mentira en sus palabras, y te das cuenta de que todo lo que ha dicho es verdad. Eso te hace relajarte un poco… sólo un poco. Te sientes estúpido y algo culpable por haber pensado eso de tu hija.

Él te dice la _noticia_: se van a casar. Notas el hermoso anillo en la mano izquierda de Bella y nuevamente se te revuelve el estómago. ¡Ella es sólo una niña! ¡Cómo puede pensar en matrimonio!

Las palabras del muchacho se procesan en tu mente; sus argumentos son válidos y te das cuenta del amor que destila por los ojos hacia tu hija. No te queda más remedio que admitir que ella ha crecido y que ahora se va a casar. Sabías que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Ellos deciden salir, dejándote para que _"asimiles las cosas"_. Ves que ella está frunciendo el ceño mientras se coloca el abrigo y, sin pensarlo, te acercas a ella.

–¡Jesús, Charlie! –sabes que está molesta por lo embarazosa que resultó la situación hace un momento– ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar en eso?! ¡Dame algo de crédito!

La contemplas mientras sale, azotando la puerta. La culpa te llega por completo, mezclándose con el enojo de que _él_ se esté robando a tu hija a tan corta edad.

Aún te queda un _as_ bajo la manga: Renée. Sabes que ella _nunca_ aceptará que su hija se case tan joven. Eso te hace sonreír con malicia, haciendo que todo el enojo se esfume por completo.

* * *

¡Sale el regalo #1!

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, linda!** Espero te haya gustado esa cosa rara que surgió de repente mientras escuchaba la canción xD. Alguna falta de ortografía o gramática, sean comprensibles. Se me ocurrió mientras escribía el otro regalo hahaha. Sé que Elianna ama a Charlie (y gracias a ella comencé a quererlo más), así que por eso se me ocurrió hacer este pequeño regalito.

Síganme en Twitter: **/c_ linan**


End file.
